


The Long Journey to Freedom

by Nytroxxia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Romance, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytroxxia/pseuds/Nytroxxia
Summary: Tequila is saved in a fight against Uke Mochi by a mysterious stranger clad in green. However when he thinks he’s found out that the stranger was a prince from a nearby kingdom, the prince himself seems to contradict Tequila’s story.OrMartini is hiding something and Tequila is trying to expose that secret whilst falling in love.
Relationships: martini/tequila
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Every Little Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first attempt at writing a fan fiction for this universe, so please do not expect it to perfectly match cannon time lines. More tags will be added as thought of. Do not repost or use any content without permission. 
> 
> All Characters belong to Elex and Funtoy Games.
> 
> All plot points belong to me, all rights reserved.

Tequila grunted as he hit the ground full force, his knees buckling under him with the impact of landing so hard. Wiping sweat from his brow, he momentarily looked down to check how much ammunition was left in his pistol. 

‘’Tequila watch out!’’ he heard his partner, Margarita, call out to him. 

Tequila glanced up and managed to roll to the side, just in time to avoid Uke Mochi’s giant barbed tentacle slamming down into the where he had been just moments ago. 

‘’Thanks!’’ he called back to Margarita, who smiled at him before going back to blasting away at Uke Mochi. Despite their best efforts the Fallen Angel showed no signs of getting tired, she was still as powerful as ever and was attacking the duo full force. 

Tequila grunted as he launched himself at one of Uke Mochi’s tentacles, blasting away at the spot where the tentacle met Uke Mochi’s body. With some grace from whatever entity looked after them, the tentacle was blasted off with a spray of blood.

‘’Nice one Tequila! We’ll get the upper hand soon!’’ Margarita’s cherry voice came. He wished he was as enthusiastic and optimistic as Margarita was, she had enough determination to get anyone inspired. 

However, the fight seemed to drag on and on and on. No matter how hard they hit Uke Mochi with everything they had, their stamina was slowly wearing out, and their defenses fell rapidly as a result. The dang Fallen Angel just wouldn’t give up, and even Margarita had gone quiet as she fought.

In the blink of an eye a fleshy tentacle wrapped itself around Tequila’s waist, hoisting him high into the air as he struggled to break free of its slimy grasp. 

He was thrown to the ground with extreme force, causing the air to get knocked from his lungs as he made contact with the dirt. Wheezing and moaning in pain, he looked up at Uke Mochi who was grinning down at him with an evil smirk. Her tentacle raised, and he closed his eyes, bracing for the hit that was about to come. 

It never came. 

A loud earth-shattering screech erupted from Uke Mochi’s mouth, and Tequila’s eyes flew open. A flash of reflected light caught his eye, and his eyes were drawn towards the object that had caused the Fallen such immense pain. A long slender green arrow was embedded completely through Uke Mochi’s tentacle, having torn clean through her flesh. He turned his head in the opposite direction to try and see who had shot the arrow. 

Tequila gasped involuntarily, stunned at what he was seeing. There was a tall food soul standing a bit in the distance, his cream blond hair blowing in the wind, his green eyes staring directly at Uke Mochi with a deadly stare that made even Tequila shudder. He was tall, and clutched tightly in a gloved hand was a sophisticated looking sleek green bow. 

Moving his eyes from the weapon to the food soul himself, Tequila could see he was clad in aristocratic looking green and gold clothing. He had tight form fitting pants on, along with a dress shirt and flowing cape that was hung around his shoulders. Tequila couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mysterious stranger that had saved him from being crushed, he was like an guardian angel sent from the skies. 

‘’Tequila stop staring and help me!’’ Tequila snapped back into reality as he heard Margarita calling to him. In his daze over his saviour, he had totally forgotten about the battle. With one last glance as the mysterious man he jumped back into battle, with a renewed sense of fight in him. 

Their spirits lifted, Margarita and Tequila were able to finish off Uke Mochi within the next hour. 

Tequila sighed as he sat down under a nearby tree, panting. They had finally killed Uke Mochi, but he was exhausted to the point where he could barely feel his legs. Taking off his hat and using it as a fan, he looked towards where he had last seen the stranger that had saved him. 

The mysterious stranger who had helped early was gone, not a trace left behind. Not even a footprint or a hair. Tequila frowned, he was saddened he never got to thank the man. It wasn’t every day you get saved from certain fallen angel death. 

Margarita walked over to Tequila, offering him a strength boosting potion before loosening the straps on her boots. ‘’Come on, let’s go into town for a drink. It’ll be good for you.‘’ she laughed, offering Tequila her hand.

Tequila sighed softly, downing the potion before standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes. ‘’Alright but you gotta keep me from getting wasted ok?’’

Margarita laughed and nodded. ‘’Sure, we all know you can’t hold your alcohol.’’ Tequila scoffed and looked offended, but he didn’t argue back. 

He and Margarita hit a local bar, enjoying a few rounds of drinks, and letting their legs rest, before they heard some commotion outside. It was a lot of screaming, yelling, but not in a mob way. It sounded more like there was a celebrity in town or something of the likes. 

Tequila turned towards the bartender and inquired about the noises he was hearing. The Bartender laughed and glanced towards the door. ‘’One of the royal princes is in town I think. Some elf named Martini or whoever.’’ he murmured, ‘’There’s a big political meeting session and I suppose he came to attend.’’ 

‘’Martini?’’ Tequila asked confused. ‘’He’s a food soul?’’ He had never heard of a Food soul of royal decent, he thought they were just summoned by humans when they were needed. 

The Bartender just shrugged and went back to his job. Margarita and Tequila shared a look, quietly debating if they wanted to get involved in the chaos outside, before getting up and going out to see this mysterious prince. 

There was a mob of people, mainly girls (but some guys), crowded around who they assumed was Martini. The crowd was screaming and waving papers and pens around like Jello herself was in town, and Tequila shook his head. He would never be able to handle fame as graciously as some people did, large crowds of people (especially shouting crowds) overwhelmed him quickly. 

‘’Dude look... it’s the guy who saved you.’’ Margarita gasped, having seen a glimpse of the food soul through the crowd. Tequila perked up with interest, that was definitely unexpected. He walked over to the crowd and started shoving towards the front, ignoring the shouts of protest he was getting from the prince’s fans. 

Once he was at the front of the crowd and could see Martini, he found himself at a loss for words. Margarita was right, it was the same stranger that had saved him from Uke Mochi. He wasn’t carrying his bow, and he was in much fancier attire, but it was definitely him. Tequila would recognize that figure anywhere.

Tequila couldn’t find the brain power to do anything except stare, getting jostled around by the crowd who was attempting to shove him back out of the way. Martini glanced up from signing autographs and noticed Tequila, staring at the other before smiling ever so slightly. 

He waved politely, before going back to signing autographs and trying to keep moving towards whatever his destination was. Tequila’s entire face felt like it was on fire, Martini was extremely,  _extremely_ , good looking, and he stood rooted to the ground as the crowd slowly moved on. He couldn’t even form a coherent thought as Margarita came over and waved her hand in front of his face. 

‘’Hellooooo? Earth to Tequila! Come in!’’ she laughed, snapping her fingers in an attempt to get Tequila to stop zoning out. 

Tequila blinked a few times, slowly coming back to his senses before turning towards Margarita slowly. ‘’I think I’m in love.‘’ he muttered, his entire face and neck a bright red.

Margarita howled with laughter, clearly finding Tequila’s crush amusing. ‘’With a prince? Good luck there buddy.’’ she snickered. ‘’You only have an entire fan base to compete with, along with the fact you have ZERO royal blood.’’ 

Tequila glared at Margarita, putting his hat back on and rolling up his sleeves. ‘’I’ve at least got to thank him for saving me earlier.‘’ he argued, but Margarita looked doubtful. 

‘’Are you sure Tequila? He did seem to dash pretty quickly. It may not be a good idea to bring it up, especially around his guards.’’ Tequila just shrugged and started marching back towards the crowd with a determined smirk on his face.

Martini’s guards had managed to disperse the crowd for the most part, but there were still fans in the near vicinity. Tequila came jogging up to Martini, trying to get his attention.

‘’Martini!’’ 

Martini turned around and smiled slightly, lifting a hand in recognition. ‘’Oh. Hello.’’ he murmured. Martini’s body guards quickly stepped in front of Martini, Blocking Tequila’s line of sight and he scowled.

‘’Oh, it’s ok Aerin. He poses no threat.’’ Martini laughed softly, a delicate gentle laugh that made Tequila get chills. It was a practiced laugh, genuine yet reserved and quiet. A controlled laugh for when royalty was in public. 

The bodyguards glanced at Martini suspiciously, then at Tequila’s holstered gun, before reluctantly stepping aside again. Tequila had to mentally prepare himself when he looked back at Martini, to ensure he didn’t get flustered all over again. 

Martini cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, and smiled at Tequila. It was another practiced movement, so fluid it seems unnatural. ‘’Did you want to talk to me?’’ 

Tequila grimaced, wondering if Margarita might have been wrong in identifying the stranger. Martini definitely was not acting like a talented archer, but he had to be. There was no way he couldn’t be. Tequila could hardly believe this was the guy that had saved him earlier. How could this prince be a fighter? He was too polished, too picture perfect. If Tequila hadn’t seen him with his own eyes he could have never guessed. 

Martini wasn’t even dressed in what he was wearing before. Elaborately designed robes made of fabrics Tequila could only dream of wearing. Spotless white gloves covered his long slender fingers, and a silver tiara perched on his head marking him as a royal. It was truly a stunning sight. 

‘’Thank you. For saving me earlier.‘’ Tequila forced out, Bowing to Martini in gratitude. He grimaced when he heard obnoxiously loud laughter and when he glanced back up both the body guards where laughing like Tequila had told some hilarious joke.

‘’You must be joking. Martini doesn’t save people, he doesn’t fight. His job is to handle relations and learn about royal politics. Why would he bother doing filthy work like a soldier does?’’ the main guard snickered, looking at Tequila like he was out of his mind.

Tequila suddenly looked confused at that, and he looked at Martini. Martini was still smiling at him, but this time the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Instead his green eyes glared ice cold stares at Tequila, like he’d over stepped his boundaries. 

‘’You must be mistaken. I’ve been in town all day.’’ he said politely, but Tequila could tell it was fake. All of it was fake. Tequila was taken aback as he stared at Martini. Was he wrong? Was it not Martini who saved him earlier? But if he was... why was he lying? 

As quick as Martini’s look had changed, he was back to giggling softly, one hand neatly covering his mouth like one of those noblewomen you see in movies. ‘’I’m sorry for the confusion. But I hope you find who you’re looking for.‘’ he murmured, tipping his head to the side. 

Martini waved once more to Tequila before turning around and going back to walking in those slow... evenly spaced.... floating strides he used. Disgusting how perfect he was. Tequila grit his teeth and growled under his breath. Martini was definitely hiding something. And he was going to figure out what, even if it meant giving up the chance to flirt with Martini.

‘’Tequila!’’ Margarita jogged up to Tequila, placing her hand on his shoulder, glancing at Martini who was being escorted into a building in the distance. ‘’How did your attempt to woo the Prince go?’’ she teased. 

‘’I didn’t get that far.’’ Tequila murmured and turned around, starting to walk back the way they came. Margarita narrowed her eyes and frowned. Something had changed with Tequila, and it had to do with that Prince. 

Her hand slowly crept to her bag where she kept her spells and magic. This was definitely going to be interesting. 


	2. If One Doesn’t Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read Margarita’s story and bio to help write this chapter I decided to amplify her obsession with her god. What’s a good story without drama?

Martini and his bodyguards walked hurriedly down a long corridor, towards the meeting room where Martini was supposed to be 7 minutes ago. Leaving his guards at the entrance, Martini pushed open the fancy metal doors, gathering the attention of the people who were already inside. The rest of the attendees, including Martini’s father, were already in their places around a large wooden table, and they stared at Martini as he walked inside. 

He bowed politely upon entering the room, and made his apologies. ‘’I apologise for my tardiness. I was accosted by fans.‘’ he murmured, before straightening back up. Martini’s father sighed, shaking his head, but nevertheless waved a pass for his son. 

‘’Next time don’t be late or we’ll start without you. Come sit.’’ the King said, motioning to the empty seat next to him. Martini nodded and quickly hurried to his place, sitting down and crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap neatly. ‘’Don’t worry it won’t happen again.‘’ he promised cheerfully.

One of the Lords at the table laughed and smiled at Martini’s father. ‘’Lighten up your highness, you should be proud your son is graced with such beautiful looks and attracts so much attention. As I’m sure you did in your days.’’ he said, winking at the King playfully. 

Martini held back a laugh, but a thin smile did manage to creep onto his face. His father just sighed good naturedly. ‘’Although I do appreciate Martini’s fan base, he needs to be picking out a suitable queen for his coronation.’’ he murmured, shooting a pointed stare at Martini.

Martini jumped slightly and laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘’Father, you know I’m not interested in choosing a woman to marry.’’ he said pleasantly, as although it had not been released to the public quite yet, it was well known within the royal court that Martini much preferred the company of men. 

Martini’s father just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘’I know, I know, but I keep hoping you’ll change your mind and marry a nice princess or lady of the house.’’ he said begrudgingly, though still in good nature. ‘’What will happen to the throne if you don’t have children?’’

Despite how much nagging and worrying Martini’s father did, was a good king, and an accepting father to his son. He still actively encouraged Martini to pick a wife every chance he could, but was not the type to force a wife on Martini. He never even acted like he would try. 

Martini just giggled again and nodded. ‘’I know father, but there will be plenty of new children born to help around the castle and take on duties without me needing to have a wife of my own.’’ he smiled cheerfully, fixing one of his gloves. 

The rest of the attendants laughed at that. Martini was definitely a pleasant face to have around, always quick to make people laugh and smile. Everyone enjoyed when he attended meetings with his father, despite his frequent latecomings to said meetings. He was just a natural mood lifter.

Martini’s father sighed and smiled, nodding. ‘’Yes yes. We have plenty of time to discuss your love life later Martini, let’s call this meeting to order.’’ 

~~~

Tequila growled as Margarita unlocked the door to the lodging where they were staying that night. He had been acting irritable ever since he had come back from his talk with the Prince, and Margarita was getting sick of hearing him moan and groan about it. 

‘’Tequila you need to tell me what’s wrong.’’ she muttered, undoing the belt that carried her pistol, tossing it on to one of the beds. ‘’You’ve been acting all weird and it’s starting to freak me out.‘’ she added, looking concerned at Tequila. ‘’You’re my partner and my best friend, you can tell me if something is wrong.’’ 

Tequila sighed softly, taking off his hat and gun holster, looking apologetically at Margarita. ‘’I’m sorry Marg. I just... I’m confused.’’ he admitted, and saying it out loud it seemed annoying to him too. ‘’Today has just been really... really weird and stressful, and it’s made me act up.’’ 

‘’Confused? About what?’’ She asked, clearly confused herself. She untied the lime green hair ribbons that were holding her hair in pigtails, letting her golden locks fall across her shoulders, before grabbing a comb and starting to remove the dust and tangles from her hair. ‘’The fact that some prince happened to save you of all people from a fallen?’’

Tequila rolled his eyes and shook his head.‘’No, stupid. It’s just the opposite, the fact that he said he _didn’t_ save me from a fallen. I know for a fact he was the one who saved me earlier today... and yet when I asked him about it he denied everything saying he was in town all day.’’ Tequila groaned and flopped back on one of the beds, burying his face into a pillow. ‘’But that has to be a lie! He was definitely the one who shot that arrow earlier!’’

Margarita sighed. ‘’I did warn you. Maybe he’s not supposed to go out or whatever. Maybe he can’t say anything with his guards around. Royalty has to maintain an image you know, you should try talking to him when he isn’t working.‘’ she suggested.

Tequila sighed and shook his head. ‘’How am I supposed to talk to a prince when he isn’t working. I can’t just flag him down, I’m no royal or anyone important. And I definitely can’t just waltz into the palace, I’d be executed on the spot!’’ He groaned loudly, getting more frustrated by the minute.

Tequila started throwing a bit of a hissy fit, writhing and kicking on the bed. Margarita chuckled and smiled, starting to catch on to some of the underlying factors that was causing Tequila so much distress. ‘’Ah. I see, you’re still crushing on him, and it’s frustrating you.’’ she teased, giggling. 

Tequila’s silence was everything she needed to hear. Sighing, she sat down and placed a hand on Tequila’s thigh. ‘’Listen, if getting the attention of this prince means this much to you, I’ll help. I’m sure we can find some way to talk to him ok? It can’t be _that_ hard.’’ 

‘’Really?!’’ Tequila said eagerly, before clearing his throat and pretending to look disinterested. ‘’I mean.... Thanks. For your help.’’ he coughed, looking at anything except Margarita, who was smirking. 

She started laughing, and nodded. ‘’Yes. I can see how much this means to you, so I’ll be glad to help you. It’s just one thing... If this doesn’t go... y’know. Fairy tail ending, I don’t want you to end up heart broken.’’ Margarita murmured, she did care about Tequila’s feelings after all. 

Despite her outwards appearance, Margarita hated what she was saying. Not about Tequila being disappointed, but the fact she was going to help him chase down some stupid prince because Tequila fancied him. 

For as long as she’d known him Margarita had loved Tequila. Absolutely adored him. He was funny and carefree and lived life like it was the best thing to ever happen to him. The instant she laid eyes on him, he had brightened up her world for the better. Although she had told herself that it wasn’t right, that she was an idiot for thinking otherwise of him, her views changed. Tequila became her God. Of sorts. 

Really he was more her idol than a god, but God sounded so much more important. Everything she did suddenly became about 1 task, get Tequila to be proud, and to notice her. Sure, being partners in work was nice, but it was so much more than that. She needed him to be hers, and only hers. 

Over time she became obsessive. Everything she did and yet- This prince... this prince stole everything from her. What, because he saved Tequila’s life? She had saved Tequila’s life more times than she could count and yet Tequila had never once regarded her like he did that stupid prince. 

‘’Margarita?’’ 

Margarita blinked and stared at Tequila, who was staring at her like she was crazy. ‘’Are you ok? You totally spaced out for a second.’’ 

Tequila was looking at her with concern in his eyes, and Margarita almost forgave him for loving that prince. Almost. But giving anyone else his heart was unforgivable.

‘’Yeah don’t worry, just thinking of ways we can figure out how to talk to Martini. I’d like to thank him too. We’d be fallen food right now if it wasn’t for him.‘’ she smiled widely.

Tequila grinned and nodded. ‘’Great! You’re the best Marg.’’ Tequila threw his arms around Margarita and squeezed her, before popping up and darting out of the room to go who knows where. If she was honest she didn’t care where he went.

Hearing the click of the door behind Tequila, Margarita let out a frustrated growl. She dropped the pleasant happy-go-lucky act, and started pacing. She would have to find some way to draw Tequila’s attention off Martini, but how... how? 

She stopped pacing and started going through Tequila’s stuff. Not much, they traveled too much for him to carry anything important. She grabbed one of his emergency shirts they carried and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply. 

It smelled delightful, and she started laughing. Collapsing back on one of the beds still aggressively sniffing Tequila’s shirt, she laid there laughing like no one could hear her. 

‘’Ahhhhh Martini! Martini, Martini.... he’s mine.’’ her hands clenched the fabric of Tequila’s shirt in her hands, wringing it angrily. ‘’Oh it’s so unfortunate you came between me and my lovely man.. not that you chose your place in his heart... but ah what a shame..... I’ll have to eliminate you nonetheless.’’ 

She broke out laughing again, kicking her legs excited like a child, nodding to herself. ‘’Eliminate you, yes yes... get Tequila’s mind off of you for good. And if that means I have to kill you off... don’t. Think. I. Won’t.’’


End file.
